The Prince's Hidden Agenda
by pitfalls
Summary: The perfect high school student, Usami Akihiko: Aikawa High school's very own prince, student council president, and heir to the great Usami fortune. Unfortunately as transfer student Misaki discovers, could this just be a façade?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

So, i started a new fanfic - my first JR one :O

Let me know what you think.

Edit: I updated the rating to M when i got to chapter five - chapter one through four are rated T - it IS coming people!

* * *

><p>Misaki was broken out of his suicidal reverie by the high-pitched screams of the girls in his class. Once the piercing noise had finally Mexican waved its way across the room, he slowly detangled his hands from his chocolate colored hair, and looked up to see what all the fuss was about, blinking blearily.<p>

He needn't have bothered.

It was evident the source of Misaki's hatred and embarrassment had just strolled past, eliciting the loud shrieks from the girls who noticed him, probably just to cause Misaki even more misfortune than he had initially bestowed. That's the type of man Usami was.

Groaning quietly, Misaki let his pounding head fall back into his supporting hands, wondering why on earth the teacher didn't say something. Oh wait, she was probably bewitched by _him_ as well. It seemed like this whole damn school was.

His elbows slid out to the sides, and Misaki's head floated further and further downwards towards his battered wooden desk.

How many hours left of this torture? Let's think…Just another _three years_. If it weren't for that one stupid, careless error, he wouldn't be feeling like this now, in fact, he might even be _enjoying_ his high school life.

Ignoring the teacher's half hearted begs for the class to quieten down (well at least she was making an effort now), Misaki cast his mind back to the situation in which he had ruined his barely begun reputation.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday, 8.45am<strong>

_Heart pounding, palms sweating, Misaki entered class 1-2, sliding open the dark green door._

Oh god. What if they were all evil? What if they made fun of him?

He unsuccessfully tried to swallow the dry lump stuck in his throat. _Come on Misaki, you can do this_! The teacher, a glasses-wearing young woman, smiled kindly and beckoned him in further until he was standing in front of the class.

'Okay, 1-2, this is Takahashi Misaki, and he will be joining our class from today. I hope everyone is friendly and treats him kindly!' And with that, the seemingly kind teacher left Misaki on his own, floundering. The class looked at him expectantly. Oh right, self introduction, self introduction.

'U-um hello, pleased to meet y-you, I'm M-Misaki…' The boy said shakily, trailing off. His face blushed a deep crimson at the impending silence. Green eyes lowered to the ground, he waited for the teacher to allocate him a seat, wishing the floor would swallow him up. _Brilliant first impression, Misaki, way to go_, he thought bitterly to himself.

Luckily, the homeroom sensei picked up on his embarrassment. She cleared her throat, obviously feeling bad for the poor, bright red boy.

The teenagers looked back impassively.

'Right, Takahashi-kun, there is a seat at the back of the classroom that you are welcome to ta-'

She stopped abruptly, mid sentence, as a tall, well built male walked into the room. Misaki felt the back of his neck prickle but refused to look up. Thank god, the attention was finally diverted from him.

Almost immediately, the girls in the glass started to whisper and giggle, nudging each other and fidgeting. Misaki could have sworn he heard the distinct chime of a cell-phone camera.

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything Katamoto sensei?' A deep velvety voice caressed the crowd of avid onlookers, making the poor boy stranded at the front of the class jump in surprise. Squeals erupted from the female population, as well as a few males.

Misaki looked up from lowered lashes, eyes quickly dashing to the teacher's face and then back down at the ground. The homeroom teacher was redder than he was! Confused, he decided to keep his current stance.

'N-no not at all, Usami-kun. I was just directing the transfer student to a…' The woman's voice died on her lips for a moment, suddenly breathless at the smile the mysterious Usami was showing her, before picking up again as she cleared her throat a second time. 'A seat. At the back of the classroom.' Katamoto sensei finished weakly, hand on her chest trying to quell the desperate beating of her heart. She was glad she'd taken the job now – if she'd have known one of her students was going to be _him_, she would have applied much earlier.

'Oh?' The throaty, authorative voice questioned. 'Pleased to meet you…?' He stopped, wanting a name.

Misaki had no choice now but to look up – he desperately hoped his blush had faded. The soft messy brown hair gradually tilted upwards... upwards... until he was looking straight up at the imposing male, soft green orbs blinking in shock.

He felt his face heating up once again. Why?

'Takahashi Misaki.' Misaki all but whispered, eyes riveted on the cool, dusky purple eyes he found himself face to face with. His gaze trailed down, taking in the figure's entirety. Elegantly styled grey hair, perfect face, tall, well built figure with muscles barely sheathed under the school's expensive uniform, with the tie showing he was a second year student. He almost _oozed_ pheromones.

How on earth could a seventeen year old man be so…sexy?

'Pleased to meet you Takahashi-kun. My name is Usami Akihiko.' The wonderfully full lips shaped the words and before he realized what he had done, Misaki had committed the fatal mistake.

'Oh, pleased to meet you _Usagi-san_.'

A stunned silence lasted all but five seconds.

Misaki's mouth dropped open in shock as he realized what he had just said. Usami's perfectly sculpted face flashed from an amused smirk to politely embarrassed for the boy within the space of a second; Misaki still caught it though. The sliver of his true personality.

A thriving red blush erupted onto his mask of horror, spreading across his cheeks like a whirlwind. He squeezed his eyes shut in disbelief. The class, shock wearing off, promptly burst into hysterical laughter, pointing and staring.

WHAT HAD HE JUST DONE?

* * *

><p><strong>So? Please review and tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Yay – I didn't expect to get this up so soon!

Thank to my lovely reviewers Miyuku-tan, usamisaftw, xxBlairBearxx , Morlana and SaBi, I'm happy that you liked it!

Oh and Morlana, I can't really describe it… you'll have to look it up on youtube :D

Well then, without further ado:

* * *

><p>Of course, the prince came to the rescue.<p>

Smiling gallantly, he placed a large warm hand on Misaki's shoulder, ignoring the boy's slight jump at the contact. Misaki looked up, eyes watering.

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered, voice teeming with awkward embarrassment.

'It fine, don't worry.' The taller male replied kindly, giving a comforting squeeze.

_He's so nice! _Misaki's inward thoughts chimed in appreciation. He offered Usami a weak smile, which promptly turned grimace as he turned to face the teacher questioningly.

_Where do I sit? Where do I sit? Where do I sit?_ Misaki thought furiously at the teacher, hoping for her to suddenly develop some kind of mind reading skill, or at least pick up on his obvious uncomfortable body language. Fortunately, the older boy stepped in.

'Sorry sensei, what were you saying before I so rudely interrupted?'

The woman's gaze snapped back to Misaki and her blush intensified. She pushed her glasses farther up her nose, obviously flustered.

'O-oh, sorry Takahashi-kun, you're seat is right at the back, next to Sumi-kun.' She gestured towards a seat next to the window overlooking the corridor, whilst at the same time smoothing down her skirt, failing at her effort to be inconspicuous.

Misaki quickly nodded his understanding, and with his head down, hurried past the rows of guffawing students until he reached his small sanctuary. Much to the jealousy of the onlookers, Usami followed the boy with an unwavering gaze, making sure he sat down in the right seat.

As Misaki sorted out the placement of his bag, he missed the purple eyed male requesting some papers on behalf of the school council, and leaving, giving a small smile to the frantically waving girls. When he finally looked up, the class had returned to normal, and everyone was listening to the teacher – they had obviously lost interest in him once his association with Usami had ended.

A cool gust of air escaped his mouth as a sigh of relief. That was quite possibly the most embarrassing thing Misaki had ever done. 'Usagi-san? Why the hell did I say that?' He murmured quietly to himself, brows furrowed.

He definitely needed to get more sleep.

The rest of the lesson passed in a blur, but Misaki's mind was other places – thinking of ways to explain his previous slippage. When it finally rolled around to break time, he caught a snippet of conversation from the gossiping gaggle of females crammed around five small desks joined together to make a big table.

'I got some really good material earlier!' Excited giggles spread like wildfire. Misaki rolled his eyes.

'Oh my god! Please send it to me! Oh, I wish he was in our year…'

'Usami Akihiko: student council president, top of the school in terms of grades, fabulously rich, and hot steamy GORGEOUS!' One particularly loud girl squealed. Collective sighs broke out.

'Ahhh I wish he at least took an interest in us first years.' This time murmurs of agreement.

Misaki processed all this information with a shocked look frozen on his face. How could one person be so amazing? Was it even possible?

Suddenly, Misaki became aware of a pressure on his left shoulder and spun around, heart pounding, to face a smiling blonde male. The boy laughed at Misaki's expression.

'Oi, don't look so shocked. I'm Sumi, your desk neighbor.' He said gently. The green eyed boy smiled back and hurriedly introduced himself.

After a round of general chit-chat, Sumi finally breached the unmentionable topic.

'I saw what you did back there - pretty funny if I do say so myself. Although, I doubt you'd get the same level of appreciation from the girls.' Sumi nudged Misaki and grinned.

Immediately upon remembering, a blush stole it's way onto Misaki's face. His near comfortableness in talking to Sumi-san disintegrated.

'Y-yeah…hahaha, I guess I'm just a b-bit tired…' He laughed weakly, biting his bottom lip.

Sumi's face dropped. 'Oh no, don't get me wrong, I don't think you're stupid or anything,' He smiled again. 'I can sympathize, though. I did something similar to a teacher a couple of months ago…'

Sumi wasted no time in restoring the atmosphere between the two boys, even drawing a laugh or two from the severely shy Misaki. Time flew by, lessons whizzing past a somewhat restored Misaki until finally, it was the end of the school day.

* * *

><p>Sumi had mentioned a library, and Misaki was eager to visit and see if they had any recipe books. After asking directions from a couple of third year girls, he managed to find his way to the expansive Aikawa library. Judging from the lack of students, it was obviously not very popular, despite the number of books, and was situated in a secluded area at the top floor of one of the school's buildings.<p>

Humming to himself, Misaki contentedly ran his hand along the shelves of books, a small smile lighting up his face.

Ever since he was a child he had loved libraries. He wasn't so much interested in the books, but instead in the cool quiet calmness that enveloped him when he stepped inside one.

He reached the cookery section at last, and with a small delighted gasp pounced upon the books. Recipe's ranging from crème Brule to lasagna filled the shelves like Christmas presents filled a stocking. That's how it seemed to Misaki, anyway. He chose a couple to muse over, and promptly settled down on a chair, located at the edge of the room. This was great! Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

Misaki lost track of time reading away his hours, until the chime of the clock brought him out of his reverie. He glanced up, expecting it to read four o'clock. To his horror, he had accidentally stayed much later than he had expected; the clock read a staggering half past seven!

With a start, the chocolate haired boy leapt to his feet, overbalanced and fell straight forward into the nearest metal shelf. His head connected with a resounding clang.

Stars erupted into Misaki's vision as he wearily dragged himself upwards, holding weakly on to the same shelf that caused his injury, this time for support. _Ugh_. His stomach sloshed sickeningly and his lips and fingertips started to vibrate. Fluorescent patches of light invaded the emerald eyes and the small boy swayed on his feet. His stomach lurched once more, providing the momentum for his fall.

A small crash went unnoticed through out the school, apart from one.

* * *

><p>Misaki's wavering consciousness rushed back and then retreated, leaving him with brief snippets of what was happening. Strong warm arms encasing him. The sensation of being weightless. His head connected to a broad chest. Comforting words spoken gently into his ear. A sway like motion. The noise of a door.<p>

He seemed to come back to himself as he was lowered gently onto a sleek black leather sofa.

Head swimming, throat burning, he issued a little moan as he sat up, senses reeling. _Oh god oh god oh god. Had he really been that clumsy?_ Misaki could only hope that the person who found him had the discrepancy to let his accident stay secret.

'Are you okay, Takahashi-kun?'

Oh _shit_.

He knew that voice.

* * *

><p>I'm already 500 words in to the next chapter (I aim to write at least 1000 per chapter). So how do you think the story's progressing? I saw many of you alerted this: it would be really nice to hear from you ^_^<p>

The next chapter should be very interesting ehehe.

So, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Thank you guys for reviewing - your comments were so sweet and really inspired me.

I'm sorry it's been a while, but i've been on holiday, had exams and been sick ect - haha, just the average fifteen year old's life.

I hope you like~

* * *

><p>After Usami had left him alone in the student council room, Misaki took the time to curl up into a ball, and groan, recalling the previous dialogue between them. It seemed that stuttering and blushing were all he was capable when he was next to 'Usagi' san. He squeezed his eyes shut with self loathing as he remembered how pitiful he sounded...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of minutes earlier<strong>

'_U-U-Usagi-san!' Que Maskai almost dying of embarrassment as he repeated his mistake a second time_. Bravely, he decided to move on in the hope that the older man had missed his mispronunciation.

He hadn't, judging from the slow smile.

'Did y-you c-carry me in here?'

'Yes, I brought you to the student council room rather than the office. I thought you might be a bit embarrassed if others saw me carrying you princess-style.' Misaki's face flooded with colour and his eyes bulged open.

'Y-Y-You…' He stopped; uncertain of how to react when presented with the knowledge that he had been _cradled_ in another _man's_ arms.

He decided to venture out with a plain and simple 'Thank you.'

Usami smiled good-naturedly. 'That's quite all right. Don't worry, no one needs to know what happened apart from us. I've taken the liberty of addressing the gash on your head - I hope that's okay.'

A rush of appreciation flushed through Misaki's aching body. He really was a prince!

A warbled 'Thank you!' flew past Misaki's lips, and his eyes squeezed shut as he noticed the plaster attached to his forehead.

The great Usami chuckled.

'It's fine. I'll go and fetch you a drink, are you alright waiting here?'

The only thing the bright red Misaki could do was nod.

* * *

><p>And that led up to his current position.<p>

Emerging from his self made protective cocoon, Misaki sat up and looked around the room, suddenly curious. _I wonder what kind of things they do in here…_

__He had always been curious about the activities of the student council, even at his last school. In fact, more than once he had decided to join, but inevitably always ended up changed his mind: public speaking really wasn't his thing.

Surveying the contents of the overly large space, he saw something that wasn't quite right. In the corner of the room was a ruffled, king-sized bed, looking like not too long ago it had been slept in. On top of the bed, bear patterned covers were littered with thousands of sheets of paper - probably student council paperwork, Misaki hazarded a guess.

_Although…a bed? Whatever did they need that for?_

He sat up, wincing as pain flashed through his head - he must have hit it pretty hard off that shelf earlier. Ignoring his aching head as best he could, Misaki got to his feet and made his way over to the bed, curious about the content of the papers. Gingerly, he picked up the sheet closest to him, and read the first few sentences.

For a few precious seconds, the only noise that could be heard was the clock on the wall ticking.

A small gasp escaped the boy, interrupting the brief silence, and the hand holding the papers started to shake before he abruptly threw it down. _What? What was…**gay porn**…doing on the student council presidents bed?_

Even by just thinking the word, Misaki's face blossomed a beautiful red._ H-H-How the hell did it get there! _

He didn't have a chance to speculate: the disgusted look on his face turned to horror as he heard the decisive steps of Usami san, returning from the drinks machine. Crap! He couldn't be caught looking at…whatever it was on Usami's bed!

His heart beating a thousand miles per hour, Misaki launched himself back on to the couch, desperately trying to slow his adrenaline induced panting.

Much to his dismay, the door opened quickly with an ominous click and in walked the older boy, two steaming cups of coffee in his hand. Misaki froze and clenched his fists behind his back; his heart beat was too loud – it was going to give him away!

It didn't though. Usami's beautiful purple eyes visibly lit up as he saw the boy sprawled on the couch, enveloped by the soft black leather. He walked over and sat down on the sofa Misaki was currently occupying, shifting up towards him a couple of inches more than was normal. Misaki shrank away, nervousness apparent in his body language.

He cleared his throat, and gave a comforting smile. 'Here you go, some coffee might wake you up. That was quite a nasty bang – I think we should inform your parents.'

A slight tremor ran through the younger boy at the deep velvety voice, but he forced it down. Usami handed Misaki the warm cup, and took a sip out of his own. Misaki's green gaze fell downwards as he processed what Usami had said, and his fingers clenched the Styrofoam, possibly seeking some form of comfort in the heat.

The clock's incessant ticking once again invaded the silence.

'My parents have passed away – I live on my own, so it's okay.' The words slipped hesitantly from his down-turned mouth, and at once Usami felt a wave of sympathy for the younger student. Placing his free hand on Misaki's, he looked unwaveringly into the sadness swimming in Misaki's emerald orbs.

'I'm sorry to hear that, Takahashi-kun. I truly am.' He conveyed his understanding in the gaze they currently shared. After a brief pause, the student council president continued. 'Where do you live?'

Misaki gulped down a mouthful of coffee, wincing as it burnt his mouth. 'Um well…in Marukawa Apartments at the moment. I don't really have much money – I'm looking for a job.' He smiled weakly, fully aware of it's reputation as a dangerous neighborhood. It was cheap – that's all that mattered.

The brunette turned to see a look of shock flit across the other mans face.

'You can't possibly live there – they'd eat you alive!' He exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa and digging out a sleek black blackberry. Brow furrowed, he dialled a number and let loose a stream of words into the receiver before hanging up.

Still dazed by the aggressive show of concern Usami had given him, Misaki missed most of the hurried conversation, choosing instead to stare into space and contemplate his current predicament. Usami was right. There had been enough news reports of murders and rape there to make the apartment prices there plummet… but it was the only place he could afford right now.

Sighing himself out of the trance, Misaki took another sip of coffee, letting the bittersweet taste fill his mouth.

Suddenly he remembered.

The landlady! She had said to be at the apartment by nine o'clock to give in the rent money or she would rent out his apartment to someone else! Misaki's eyes darted to the clock.

_Twenty to nine? _

Crap. He had to get there in twenty minutes, when Marukawa was at least half an hour away. Maybe…Just maybe he could make it if he left now.

'I've called my driver. I'll give you a lift there.' Said a voice behind him.

Misaki turned around in horror, realizing he had voiced his mental conversation. Dismissing his own embarrassment for greater things, he gulped and looked up. Smoky lilac eyes met his. 'T-that would be great, thank y-you.' Misaki stuttered out, once again amazed at the silver haired second year.

* * *

><p>Inside the car, Misaki eye's remained huge as he digested what he was riding in. The car Usami had introduced to him was a shiny, new red sports car – something that probably costed more than Misaki would ever make in his life. Maybe he had underestimated just how rich the <em>'heir to the Usami fortune'<em> was...In fact, the money spent on this sports car could easily set him up in a better, safer apartment for the entirety of his teenage years. Not that Misaki wanted this car: it was too red and noticeable…embarrassing would be a better word. Already, he was glad for the blacked out windows – the passersby's open stares were unnerving and made him cringe.

'Are you okay, Takahashi-kun?' Usami's polite voice slid over him like rich sultry chocolate. In this confined space, its effects were even more potent. Misaki squirmed, ignoring the heat in his face.

They were both seated in the plush back seat, on their way to Misaki's apartment. Well, soon-to-be apartment. Streets rushed past them in a blur, only slowing when they were stuck at a light. The busy lights of Tokyo couldn't penetrate the car's thick glass, providing a brief reprise for Misaki's pounding head.

Misaki looked down at his hands, camouflaged on the smooth cream leather. He quickly constructed an answer - hopefully one where he wouldn't stutter or make an idiot of himself like he had previously.

'Yes, I'm fine tha- _hey!_ We missed the turning, go back!' His reassurance of his own health turned into indignation as he realized they had gone the wrong way. Shifting forwards in his seat, he craned his head to look at the seemingly impassive driver.

'We should have turned left there. But if you turn right there, you should be able to make it back.' He instructed. The driver simply nodded, and sailed right past the turning, once again.

Misaki was confused - had the driver purposely missed it? If so, 'Wh-?'

Usami's hand caressed his shoulder and pulled him back, cutting off his question.

'Leave it, Misaki. I can't let you go back there.' Saying Misaki's first name without the honorific worked like a bullet – stunning the boy into a dazed silence. Which was then broken by his somewhat flustered angry protests.

'What do you mean? That's where I live! Where else am I meant to go?' He spluttered as hot angry tears formed in the corner of his eyes. The car ground to a halt as the traffic light flashed red. 'Let me out – I need to pay the rent!' Expecting Usami to allow him to leave, he undid his seatbelt and tried to open the car door.

Locked.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned to face the older boy. Realization that the seemingly perfect student council president was just a façade knocked the wind out of him and made him breathless. His theory completely agreed with the image in front of him. Usami was lounging on the seat, long legs crossed at the ankle and muscular arms crossed beneath his head, smirking whilst coolly regarding Misaki's failed attempts at escape.

'Give up Misaki, you're coming home with me.' The voice was arrogant, authorative and…somehow very sensual. He was evident that now he had dropped whatever mask he had been wearing.

Misaki's heart thudded loudly. _What was going on – this wasn't like the usual Usami-san? _He pressed his back against the door, retreating as far as possible as Usami stalked closer. 'U-Usami-san?'

The student council president leaned in, walking his arms along the seat until they were either side of Misaki's head, resting on the window. A wolfish smile.

'I preferred it when you called me Usagi.'

_He pounced._

* * *

><p>Ho ho ho. I do love my cliff hangers - sorry. Thank god i got to drop Usami calling Misaki 'Takahashi-kun'...it was just <em>weird<em>.

Anyway, usually when i write, i imagine the scene playing out in my head, and then just describe it...but today it was kinda stilted.

Possibly because it's christmas eve and like a little kid i am bouncing off walls with excitement.

Oh well, i can always revise it.

Anyway, i just want to say **MERRY CHRISTMAS**!

**Please review and tell me if you liked the story so far.**

Oh, and guess where Misaki ends up living/working? ;)

I am considering changing the rating (up to an M) but i'm not sure if i can right lemons. I mean, if i can't it would just be ...embarrassing... But at the moment i think it will stay at T. I think.

Have a lovely holiday guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Just wanted to say a massive thank you to all the reviewers! **

**You keep me going when I want to stop, and your support for this ff has been incredible! **

**Feed me more ^^ - suggestions for plot, characters, ANYTHANG would be welcomed with open arms. And cookies.**

**Edited: 13/11/12**

* * *

><p>Tanaka-san was sixty two years old, come this Christmas. He'd been working for the Usami family since the Young Master was born, and was happy to continue to watch over him for many years to come. The job was well-paid, relaxing, and in all honesty, Tanaka-san had sort of grown attached to the youngest Usami. It really was a shame though, how his old age had affected his hearing.<p>

The muffled yelp which was suddenly cut off went completely unheard by the elderly butler, as did the sudden shifting of bodies in the backseat of the car. Instead, he simply carried on driving, humming a little tune to himself.

Misaki, on the other hand, was not so fortunate.

As Usami had drawn closer and closer, the excuses his mind was frantically creating could not mask the other boy's real intention. It soon became obvious he was not going to stop until physical contact between their lips was reached. The realization of this provoked the choked shout to flood out of Misaki and dissipate into the warmed interior of the million dollar car – a weak barrier against the esteemed student council president.

Smirking at the boy's apparent helplessness, Usami's hands drew closer to Misaki's trembling head, stopping his decent right before his lips touched the younger male.

Cool breath ran over his face. Although he was fearing for his life right now, Misaki couldn't help but notice the uncanny depth of Usami's deep purple eyes, staring straight at his lips. And how well his face fit together – he was _ridiculously_ handsome, Misaki had to admit. Every single feature seemed to compliment each other, as well as being singularly perfect at the same time. It was all too easy to see why he was so popular with the girls- make that the whole school.

The look Usami was currently giving him now, however, was undecipherable: it was somewhat…frightening.

A shudder ran down Misaki's spine, making his toes curl inside his shoes.

At this point, Usami's lithe and muscular torso was basically on top of him, but he was hesitating for some reason. Unknown to Misaki, the older male was taking a moment to secretly savour the shocked look on his face before he gradually closed the gap between them and _brushed his lips ever so softly against Misaki's._

His scream didn't have a chance, and neither did Misaki. His frantic heart was beating so loud, it sounded like it was vying for escape. His mind went utterly blank: Usami's velvet lips were so warm and gentle and comforting that he felt himself helplessly melting into it. A few half-hearted attempts to push him off were given, but quickly suppressed by strong arms.

_What the hell was happening to him? Why wasn't he fighting it? Sure the other boy was probably the richest, handsomest most intelligent person he'd ever met – all brilliant reasons to why he should be adored by the _girls_, but Misaki certainly wasn't female!_

He parted his lips to accuse that very question, which proved to be a fatal error. Misaki really needed to start thinking things through. As soon as his mouth titled open slightly, Usami's tongue stole its way inside. The green eyed transfer student stiffened in surprise: _this was his __first kiss__ for god's sake!_ - but as soon as their tongues met, the surprise quickly turned to something else.

Usami stroked his tongue along Misaki's before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, smiling a fraction at the little whimper Misaki made in the back of his throat.

He felt something different, something indescribably hot and precarious settle at the base of his stomach, erupting into butterflies as he heard himself moan. Usami released his bottom lip with a soft bite, before soothing the hurt with his tongue and returning back to little flicks along the inside of his mouth. It felt so right, so good – it was making him dizzy with pleasure. And for some reason, some weird, new reason which made him think entirely too hard and not at all…he didn't want it to stop.

Almost in accordance to that thought, Misaki's head started to ache again, a dull throbbing in his spine, horribly reminiscent of his injury. Usami was stealing all of his breath, and it was hard to get enough oxygen to breathe properly. The place where he'd knocked his head on the shelf pounded into his skull before everything started spinning horribly, and all the energy he had regained flew out of him in a second. Resting on inside of the car door, the elbow which was holding up his upper body buckled suddenly, and he dazedly slid down until Usami's hands caught him. He hadn't even noticed when he broke the kiss. His body went limp as all available strength ebbed away, fluorescent spots invading his vision.

A few seconds later he could see again, and the tingling in his lips receded. He was cradled on Usami's lap, head lying on the older male's chest.

'Just this and you faint? I'm honoured I have that effect on you, Misaki.' The deep voice sounded smug and amused, but the faint undercurrent of worry wasn't hidden well enough.

Misaki, however, was absolutely horrified. A small part of him (minuscule, really) was still impressed with Usami, and was amazed at what he had just done. The rest wavered distinctly between shock, disbelief, and a sickening sense of vertigo. Usami's smell was calming him down, and he surreptitiously breathed in as much as he could in an effort to relax and reduce the pain in his temples.

He allowed himself to pause for a couple of seconds, just waiting until he could regain his balance, before weakly pushing off Usami and sitting up. The silver haired man let him go, but kept his hands close by in case Misaki fell again.

'I can see we need to get you used to these kind of things Misaki. Don't worry though - practice makes perfect.' Usami was almost gleeful.

The green eyed boy could feel a blush filling his entire face.

'W-What do you think you're d-doing?' Misaki ignored the other man's provocative words and tried to sound angry, but the stuttering got in the way. Instead, the voice that came out projected exactly what he felt (dizzy, embarrassed and slightly turned on), causing the blush to increase its already high intensity.

Usami, weirdly compliant, allowed himself to be shoved off, and raised an eyebrow whilst drawing out a pack of cigarettes from his blazer pocket.

'Well, I would have thought it was obvious, I was sticking my tou-' Usami was cut off by the stream of nonsense that catapulted its way out of a flustered Misaki, pressing his hands over his ears. Although he was trying not to look at him, his eyes didn't miss the cigarettes held in the hand of the 'esteemed student council president'.

_What kind of student council president smoked, said dirty things, and _k-k-kissed_ other guys?_ Misaki thought to himself, eyes squeezed shut. There was no other explanation…this had to be some sort of crazy dream. Any minute now, he'd wake up at home, ready for his first day of school.

Opening his eyes tentatively, he was met with the image of an amused and mildly curious Usami, smoking a cigarette.

No!

He shut them again. 'Come on…wake up. Wake up Misaki.' He mumbled to himself. He opened his eyes….to snap them closed again when he saw nothing had changed. 'Aaargh just wake up already! This is just a dream!' He yelled in frustration, too scared to open his eyes a second time.

A deep chuckle emanated from the other side of the car.

'You actually think this is a dream?' Came the laughing accusation. Misaki stubbornly ignored it, gritting his teeth. He still felt slightly ill, but it seemed the worst had passed.

'You are adorable Misaki, you know that?'

Scratch that. He felt ill – very ill indeed. He flung his eyes open, ready to retort with something biting, but the face barely inches away from his own stopped him in his tracks. The words died on his lips as he once again caught himself admiring Usami's face/voice/everything. _What was it about him that was so compelling? And why did he keep having to use Misaki's first name? It was too…intimate._

Taking advantage of his momentary tranquility, the older boy leaned forward and pressed his warm lips once more to Misaki's, who was too lost in his own world to react fast enough. His mouth was skillfully coaxed open and the kiss deepened, eliciting a small, involuntary moan from the green eyed boy. He felt Usami grin wolfishly through the kiss, causing him to blush once again - that same fluttery, too hot feeling returned, making him shiver with pleasure. Distantly, he wondered how the Student council president had gotten so good at kissing.

A hand crept teasingly inside his shirt, trailing goosebumps with soft fingertips over a tight abdomen. Usami's lips left his mouth in favour for his jaw, and then his neck, causing Misaki to arch into the feeling and tilt his head back-

A voice broke in.

'Excuse me, Sir, but we have arrived.'

Usami reluctantly broke off, leaving a panting and slightly bewildered Misaki, and turned to glare at Tanaka-san.

'You could have waited a few more minutes.' He muttered under his breath, sweeping an elegant hand through his silver locks and pulling down his red school tie with the other. The elder butler, used to his Masters attitude, simply shrugged and kindly ignored the bright red boy cowering with embarrassment in the corner of the car. Evidently he had forgotten about the driver.

Tanaka opened the car door with a spotless white gloved hand, posture oozing perfectionism_. _Usagi gracefully slid out into the cold air, propelled by his long legs, followed by a slightly stumbling Misaki.

The younger student's gaze travelled from the ground, where it was busy making sure he didn't trip, up to the building in front of him. As he looked up at his new home a gasp escaped his mouth, his emerald orbs bulging. _This wasn't a house. This wasn't even a mansion. This was more like…a palace! Those girls weren't exaggerating when they said he was a millionaire!_

'T-this is where you l-live?' Misaki managed to choke out, staring up in disbelief. Now that they were stood next to each other, the height difference was even more pitiably obvious: Misaki inwardly grimaced. One day. One day he would grow – even if he had to drink all the milk in the world–

Usami looked down at him unconcernedly, his large eyes half lidded in slight boredom. 'Yes. Why, is there something wrong with it?'

The younger male simply looked at him, eyes wide, and didn't say anything, before letting out a crazy laugh. 'No, no. Nothing wrong with it.' He half cried, shaking his head.

'Are you alright?' Usami asked, worried about how his guest was sounding slightly mental._ Maybe he damaged something serious when he hit his head? _His thoughts were visible on his face.

It was all Misaki could do to nod, as they began the long, gravel crunching walk to his pillared front steps.

* * *

><p>Review for me? *bats eyelashes*<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hallo meine freunde!

*dodges rocks* I've, er, been...busy?

Ok well that's actually the understatement of the year. I also sorta went off JR for a while as well (cause: sasunaru and kakairu ff's *drools*).

So as you can see I ended up rewriting the m rated stuff for this ch, which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

...-*- Please feed me reviews [I actually reply to them nowadays]. You will get a theoretical cookie. -*-...

**P.S. please check out my Naruto fanfic 'Denouement',** I worked really hard on it, and it's much better written than this here. Doesn't mean I'm giving up on TPHA! It's simply due to how old I was when I started it.

And yes. I am shamelessly advertising ^_~

I don't want to keep rambling up here, so I'll just let you get on with it :*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Heart pounding, Misaki was led up the grand staircase and along the corridor by Tanaka-san to an elaborately furnished room, which he was told thereby belonged to him.

All he could do was stare around in wonder.

The floor was a light wooden laminate and the walls were painted tasteful shades of pale brown and grey. Moonlight streamed in from a huge window opposite the door, cut by the blinds and flowing in sections past the immaculate king sized bed. A huge television occupied the the wall opposite, complete with game centers. The whole ridiculously spacious room was absolutely breathtaking.

And far too expensive.

Misaki sat down wearily on the bed with an exasperated sigh, lifting his head up to stare at the remote controlled lights dotting the ceiling like stars. Now that Usami's presence had disappeared (he had gone to pick up Misaki's items from his previous apartment - well, that's what Misaki had been told, anyway - in reality it was more likely he'd simply ordered someone to do it), it was easy to see all the problems associated with this miraculous solution. Such as, why hadn't he run away when he got here? What on earth was he supposed to tell his brother? Was he expected to pay rent? Even if he became a drug dealer, or something equally as bad, he would never be able to generate enough to afford renting even this room! And when Usami had mentioned a 'job', what did he mean?Misaki couldn't help but let his imagination supply him with generously weird/scary ideas as to the work he was expected to do.

Groaning, he let his weight go and fell back onto the bed with a pathetically small thump. Oh yes, how had he not guessed - it was memory foam. Really, this boy was too rich for his own good – a chauffeur driven sports car, butlers and maids, his own mansion (Usami didn't live with his family for some reason)…it was like something out of a fairytale. He must think Misaki was some kind of heathen, for even attempting to live in Marukawa : no wonder he protested so vehemently. Now that he thought about it, it seems to fit perfectly – all this kindness was probably just pity.

As soon as it flitted through his mind, a sudden uncomfortable feeling permeated, boiling in his stomach. For some unknown reason, Misaki didn't like thinking that word, even though he knew it was true.

He stayed sprawled across the bed for another half an hour, pondering what to do. Worry span it's way across his face, pushing his eyebrows close together and nibbling on his lower lip.

The rooms air cooler system blew a refreshing breeze across his face, helping him to focus on possible solutions. The way Misaki saw it, there were two paths to go down. Either accept Usami's help, and fulfill whatever terms and conditions applied, or leave as soon as possible to relocate somewhere else. Even if that somewhere was Marukawa...

Eventually, his thoughts fluttered to his older brother. Takahiro….It seemed like it had been eons since they'd last spoken, when in fact it had just been a couple of days. He didn't think he would be feeling homesick for at least another week, but now it seemed to have crept up on him. Suddenly he missed the elder Takahashi, his glasses and strong embraces. How kind and brave he'd always seemed – how he seemed to find something good in even the worst situations.

A trait that would, no doubt, be useful right now.

Knowing his older brother as he did, there was no need to think too hard about how to follow in his footsteps: Takahiro was renound for making the best of things, as well as being the most persistent person Misaki knew.

And that's when he decided, that's exactly what he'd do.

Almost as if in accordance to that thought, his old, scratched mobile beeped, showing a text from the very same person.

**'Hey, everything okay? You settled in alright? – Takahiro'**

Misaki grinned – he _would_ make this worthwhile. His fingers a blur, he quickly texted back. **'Yes, fine thanks. But I found a better apartment close by, which was a little cheaper. I'll text you the details in the morning! **

Confidence back intact, he rolled over and got up, scanning the room for the pyjamas Tanaka-san said would be there. He sighed again. The problem with this room was that it was too big to find things in! After a few more weary moments of searching, he found them neatly draped over the back of the desk chair.

Misaki unconsciously gulped as he picked them up. Black silk slipped against the skin of his forearm, soft and smooth and way way _way _more expensive than his usual old sweatpants. It figured that Usami even had to buy the best pyjamas possible. Anyway, since when were pyjamas even expensive?! These probably cost more than his rent and–

He caught himself just in time. _Make the best of it, make the best of it_, he chanted in his head as he bravely donned the pleasantly cool shirt and trousers. As soon as he was dressed, he had to cut back a laugh: they hung off him, at least three sizes too big. Evidentially they were Usami's old ones, although they didn't look like they had ever been worn at all. Speaking of that, maybe he would have a better idea of how to handle his next problem, _Usami_, in the morning. Usually he came up with better ideas after a good night's sleep. Either way, it would be better to be well rested when he confronted him.

Forgetting about the inconspicuous door to the ensuite he was now privileged to, Misaki made his way across the room, through the door and further along the corridor in search of a bathroom where he could shower. It took him a while to locate the bathroom due to the sheer amount of doors he had to open and close, some leading to other rooms, others just supply closets, and one really, really _weird _room full of teddy bears.

Finally though, he stumbled across the door with 'Bathroom' helpfully written in cursive writing on an attached plaque. With a little sigh of relief, he entered, closing and locking the door behind him (he was taking no chances with pervert Usagi-san).

* * *

><p>After he was done showering and brushing his teeth with a spare toothbrush he'd found in the cabinet, Misaki walked slowly back to his room, forgetting his earlier momentary panic when he couldn't remember which one it was. The soothing pressure of the shower had alleviated some of his worries, and now he just felt tired. Drop dead tired. So much had happened today, that he was eager to fall in to bed and sleep – he was barely keeping his eyelids open. Anyway, things would probably look better in the morning.<p>

When he finally entered his room, Misaki was vaguely surprised to find the lights off, when he had left them on. Oh well – it was probably just Tanaka-san, trying to save energy or something. The bed was just a fuzzy blur and as soon as he shut the door, he was plunged into darkness. Tripping over only twice, he managed to fumble around until he found his way to the huge bed, and slipped inside the cool sheets. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was away and feeling himself start to drift off almost instantly.

...

The sound of rushing water awoke him, jolting him awake and alerting him to the fact he was no longer alone in the bedroom. Pausing for a second, Misaki identified the noise. It sounded like…a _shower_ had been switched on? Looking for the source, he followed the noise of the spray and reflexively shut his sleep accustomed eyes as he caught sight of the bright light in the ensuite.

The lights in his room were still off so he was still drowning in the darkness, but he could clearly see the contents of the bathroom – the door was wide open and gave a perfect view of the shower, even down to the water currently pelting the transparent glass. The bed was positioned perfectly, in direct line of sight, and surprisingly the shower window remained free of water droplets or interruption.

Right as he was about to drop off again, the sound of the spray changed.

Blinking in confusion, Misaki opened his eyes and froze, staring at the figure that just stepped into the shower. Shit, it was Usami, and he was _(_Misaki bit his lip)…_naked_.

A perfectly proportioned body, pale skin and dark, dark eyes. Water sluiced down his hair, flattening the silver hair and inking it black before running down his bare torso, following the silver hair trailing form his navel. Misaki knew he should shut his eyes. He knew he should but….

Usami titled his head back, a small smile slipping onto his face before disappearing just as quickly, letting the spray make his body look appealingly wet and (lickable?) . He looked like he should have been on the cover of some kind of porn magazine, not just simply showering in Misaki's ensuite. The muscles in his biceps flexed appealingly as streamed shampoo into his hands and massaged it through his hair. Soap suds slipped down, covering a nipple before dropping down like a caress and…

He turned around.

Misaki squeezed his eyes shut and hoped to god he looked like he was sleeping. His breath was hammering loudly in his chest with the prospect of getting caught watching the person who had helped him out so much washing himself. Several seconds passed before he braved cracking his eyelid open a slither. Both eyes became wide as he realized Usami had turned around displaying creamy thighs and two globes of a perfect ass.

How could someone have such a good body?

Misaki was more than slightly jealous; no matter how much he tried to work out, his muscles were pitifully small and he'd never grown past 5'8. Usami, on the other hand, was toned, tall and almost predatory in his appearance. It was annoyingly unfair. Misaki felt awful, spying on the poor boy in the shower, it was a total intrusion of priavcy but…well, no one would ever know, would they? His face blossomed into red as he imagined Usami's response if he kmew how voyeuristic Misaki was being. Being the great pervert he was, he'd probably enjoy it.

He shifted in the bed, and tried to make himself look away. That was the moment that Usagi let out a small groan and Misaki's attention was immediately focused on the figure in the light. Usami follwed the soap suds down his chest with his hands, stroking the muscle before reaching down and taking his length in his hand. The smaller boy let out a gasp of his own, quickly clapping a hand over his mouth. Usami didn't appear to notice, just slowly, ever so slowly moved his hand up and down as his cock started to harden.

It was fairly big, and Misaki gulped, unable to tear his eyes away, ignoring the blood rushing to his own groin and face.

Usami bit down on his lip in pleasure, and his hand's ministrations increased. He tipped his head back again, tantalizing opening his mouth silently, his eyes half-mast, dark and burning. Misaki took in the picture in front of him, and didn't notice his own fingers creeping to his stomach. Fingertips teased light touches just above the waistline of his boxers.

The muscles in Usami's ass flexed and Misaki felt himself harden completely. The expanse of pale skin in front of him, pleasuring himself, was too much to handle. He shut his eyes for a brief second as his hand dipped below the pyjama pants and-

The shower shut off.

Misaki almost swore – and Misaki very rarely swore. He quickly withdrew his hand from his aching anatomy, and buried under the covers, trying to feign sleepy movement. In fact, he was anything but sleepy: his face was heated, his breath was coming quicker and electricity was buzzing underneath his skin - and most of it was traveling to the same place…

The soft sounds of a towel meeting skin intruded on his panic. He could hear the slip and slide of fabric drifting out from the bathroom before soft footfalls fell rhythmically in a path towards the bed.

At that point, Misaki had a constant stream of 'shit' running through his head. He was still hard, and he definitely didn't want Usami to know that. _Definitely._ Best thing to do would be to feign sleep/ignorance. He adopted a relaxed expression on his face and tried to even out his breathing as he became aware of a figure standing right next to his side of the bed.

_'Misaki.'_

It was hard to stop a shiver: the voice was deliciously husky. A low whisper.

He couldn't have pretended to not hear it – best thing to do was to feign waking up. Shifting, he rubbed his eyes and opened them, praying they didn't give anything away.

'U-U-Usagi-sempai?' He asked, muffling a yawn with a curled hand. 'What are you doing in my room?' (Inside his head, Misaki was praising himself for his oscar winning performance).

Usami grinned, a flash of white teeth in the darkness, his hair still damp from the…erotic… shower display.

'I think you mean, what are _you_ doing in _my_ room. Yours is next door.' He picked up a control from the bedside shelf and casually flicked a button. The lights in the ceiling sprung to life, illuminating the room and momentarily blinding Misaki. All too soon his vision cleared and he cast his eyes around, forcefully ignoring the topless body next to him.

Shit.

Dark laminate flooring contrasted brilliantly with red and black themed walls, instantly telling Misaki what he needed to know. The layout of this room was slightly different that his – it was larger for one thing. The smaller boy realized his mistake at once: he'd gone into the wrong room. He gulped, feeling a blush erupt onto his face.

'I-I-I..um…I' He stammered by way of explanation.

Then Usami did the one thing Misaki was praying he wouldn't. Grinning wolfishly, he ripped back the covers.

At once, the student council president's gaze centered in on the tent made in the black silk bottoms. A smug smile spread across his perfectly chiseled face, and his tongue poked out to lick his bottom lip as he leaned over Misaki.

'My my, Misaki. I didn't realize you enjoyed watching me shower _this_ much.'

Misakis heart stopped and his green orbs widened in a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

The bastard! He knew all along!

Ignoring how red his face must be, he flew to his feet, narrowly evading the arms trying to encircle him, and futilely attempted to angle his body so it was less noticeable.

'I d-d-don't know w-what you're talking a-about.' He blurted out before aiming for the door, sprinting as fast as he could out the room and back into his own, diving under the covers and whimpering softly.

Was it possible to die of shame?


End file.
